The 12th Precinct Heads in New Directions
by SamIAm1212
Summary: Our favorite Glee Club meets our favorite crime fighting duo in NYC. Rated T for swearing and safety. Same story as my other one, just re-posted. Read author's note for details about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so officially this story hasn't started yet. This is just an author's note but I suggest that you read it. **

**Yes, this is basically the same story that I had written before. It has the same plot line generally, however in re-reading my old story I didn't like it very much. So therefore, I am re-writing the same story but better this time.**

**The first four chapters will be uploaded quickly after one another and after that the updates will be fairly consistent.**

**If you read my last story, then please read this one. It will be virtually the same thing but chapters will be longer and it will make more sense. **

**Thank You**

**-Sammy from Miami (not really I'm from Hudson Valley) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. The same exact story but better.**

**Anyway I did slightly change this. In this the room assignments are different. Sam is at McKinley and he and Quinn are together. **

**Rachel and Finn never broke up.**

**Carl does not exist.**

"Broadway," Will Schuester said as he wrote the word onto the white board in the coir room. He turned to face the glee club members. "What comes to mind when you see that word?"

Kurt and Rachel's hands immediately shot up into the air.

"Anyone other than Rachel and Kurt?"

Mr. Schue looked desperately at the other students, silently begging them to raise their hands to avoid calling on the club's biggest divas. It wasn't that he didn't like the two of them, but he really was not in the mood to hear a long speech about Broadway classics. He had important news to share with the students and he needed to have everything set before the class period was over.

"What if I told you that we were actually _going_ to Broadway?"

Gasps sounded throughout the room. The students looked at one another, unsure if they had heard what they thought they just heard. Will smiled at their bewildered faces.

"Mr. Schue," Quinn began as calmly as she could. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," he confirmed simply, still smiling.

The students squealed with delight and immediately began chatting about the upcoming trip before being interrupted by Rachel.

"Mr. Schue, how on Earth did the school manage to afford something like this?"

"Well, I had a nice little chat with Figgins. He agreed that if the Cheerios can be sent all over the country then one or two of their trips can be sacrificed to sent us to New York."

"I'm sure Ms. Sylvester's real happy about that…" Kurt mumbled to himself. Will ignored the comment and continued informing the class about the details of the trip.

"Alright guys, calm down," the young teacher laughed. "Before you pound me with questions let's get a few things straightened out. Each of you will be expected to pay four hundred dollars for this trip. Now I know that that's a lot and normally it would be paid in intervals throughout the school year but because of the short notice that won't be possible. If you cannot afford the trip then see me after class."

The students nodded and Tina raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue, when is this trip exactly? And who will we be rooming with?"

"We leave next Tuesday," he answered. "There will be 3 to a room. Don't complain about who you're with, most of the time you won't even be in your room. I'll read off the list now. Tina, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes, Santana, Brittany. For the boys…Sam, Finn, Puck and Artie, Kurt, Mike."

"How long will we be staying there?" Artie asked.

"We leave next Tuesday at 9 in the morning. We have to take a bus so I suggest you bring pillows."

The students groaned.

"Once we arrive it should be around 5 or 6, counting in rest stops and everything. And be sure to bring your own money for souvenirs, food etc. We will be seeing Rent; my friend who lives up in New York has a mother who is into theater was able to score us those tickets. He has pretty awesome connections so I don't wanna hear a single complaint. Any more questions? "

The kids shook their heads and after a few more minutes of gossiping the bell rang and the students took off to their next class.

"Pierce?" Will yelled to the students standing in the parking lot of McKinley High.

"What?" a confused Brittany asked.

"She's here!" Santana answered for her.

"Aaaand Puckerman?"

"Here!"

"Alright looks like everybody's here," Will said finishing the attendance and tucking it away in his bag. "Let's go!"

The glee clubbers loaded onto the bus. Though they weren't too excited about having to drive to New York City, they were happy to at least have decent traveling buses.

Once all the students had loaded onto the bus, Ms. Pillsbury (who had offered to be the second chaperone) and Mr. Schue got on as well. After the excitement finally died down the team began relaxing for the long ride ahead.

The bus ride was relatively uneventful. The team watched Valentine's Day, sang songs and slept to pass the time and soon they were arriving in New York City.

When everyone got over the initial shock of being in New York City they grabbed their luggage and piled out of the bus. Once checked in at their hotel, New Direction's rode the elevator to their floor. Before the kid's went off to their designated rooms Mr. Schue went over the rules again.

"Ok guys I know you're all excited but I have to lay down the ground rules. During your free time on this trip you can go wherever you want as long as I approve of it, you are with at least one other person and you sign out on the sheet inside your room as to where exactly you are going and who you are going with. An 7 you have to be back to the hotel, at 8 you must be in your rooms unless I have plans for all of us to do otherwise. At 10, you must be asleep in your rooms. After 8 if you try to leave your rooms Ms. Pillsbury and I will know because duct tape will be stuck from your door to the wall. And…welcome to New York!"

**Ok ok, I know pretty boring chapter but I had to get that out of the way before I could get to anything else.**

**Next, we visit Castle and Beckett!**

**And in case anybody is wondering about that duct tape trick, it's what my school does to make sure people don't leave their rooms on overnight trips. I assume other schools do it too but who knows? What happens is once everyone is in their rooms; duct tape is taped from below the door knob to the wall next to it. This doesn't actually prevent people from leaving, but if someone does leave the tape will be all screwed up from the door opening. And at my school, the teacher's never tell you what kind of tape they're bringing. They never bring normal grey tape. Last time I went to DC with my class my English teacher had leopard print duct tape so no one could replace the tape after leaving.**

**REVIEWWWWW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And I still don't own Castle or Glee…**

**Alright before we get to the story I have to clear a few things up. There's a time jump here, New Directions left for NYC the day before this chapter takes place. In the next chapter I'll briefly go over what happened the day they got there.**

**And I am absolutely TERRIBLE at writing murders. Like doing the whole procedural thing, so just go with it for that. It'll probably a little inaccurate and predictable but I'm gonna be focusing on the relationships between people (not only romantically but like friendship and hate too.)**

"Hey Castle," Kate Beckett said as her partner walked into the precinct.

"Morning Beckett," he answered, handing her a cup of coffee and a bear claw. "Nobody's gotten killed yet?"

"Nope nothin'. Just paperwork so far, so you can go home if you'd like."

"What, and miss out on the fun of staring at you while you work? I think not."

She rolled her eyes at her partner and turned back to the computer screen. "How many times do I have to tell you how creepy that is before you actually listen to me?"

Richard Castle just smiled and turned to Ryan and Esposito.

"What about you guys? Anything exciting happening?"

"Nah," Esposito said. "Been listening to Ryan go over ALL of his wedding plans all morning…literally…ALL of them." He glared over at his partner.

"Oh really?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to share with Castle and Beckett what you've been planning all morning?"

"Nah bro, I'm good." Ryan smirked. Castle was about to respond when Kate's phone started to ring.

"Beckett," she answered. "Alright…Got it, we'll be right down. She set down the phone and looked up at her team. "We've got a body." She rang off the address to the boys and they were on their way.

XXXXX

The crime scene was inside a theater. Beckett and Castle were led backstage where the body of a young woman was lying on the tile floor, a pool of blood underneath her back.

"Cause of death?" Kate Beckett asked the ME, Lanie Parrish.

"Stabbing. Someone came up behind her and got her right in the back. She never saw it coming."

"How could she have not seen it coming?" Castle asked.

"Excuse me?" the ME asked.

"How could she not have seen it coming?" he repeated.

Beckett gave him a look that said 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Look at this room," he said, gesturing to the mirrors lining the wall opposite the door.

"Whoever came in she would've seen coming," Beckett finished his thought. "Which probably would've happened anyways, this room is so small."

"I know right?" Rick said. "I don't even know how they fit more than five people in here."

His partner ignored him. "So she knew her killer-"

"Well obviously," Rick interrupted. "You don't just come to the backstage of a random theater to a random dressing room and stab someone."

"Aaanyways, she obviously knew her killer and had no idea that they were gonna kill her." She turned back to the medical examiner. "Time of death?"

"Recently, I'd say sometime early this morning. I'll be able to give a more specific time frame when I get her back to the lab. It'd have to be earlier than six thirty. That's when the boy over there found her." Lanie nodded towards where Ryan and Esposito were questioning a young man who looked to be the same age as the vic.

"Alright, thanks Lanie." she said to her friend and then walked to where Ryan and Esposito stood. Esposito excused himself and walked to Castle and Beckett to fill them in.

"Vic's name is Kelly Harris, twenty years old. Ryan's questioning the guy who found her right now."

"And who's he?" Beckett asked.

"Boyfriend, name's Jesse St. James. They're both dancers in the production that's playing here. He knew she came here early to 'claim a spot in the dressing room' and wanted to come in and say hi before it got crowded. When he knocked and there was no answer he let himself in and found her there."

"Alright let's bring him back to the station, see if he can answer some more questions. Does he still have to perform or…?"

"Nope, got a couple of the understudies to take their places. The show must go on right?"

The three walked to where Ryan was standing, Beckett turned to the young man named Jesse.

"We'd like you to come down to the station with us. Ask you a few questions more questions about Kelly."

Jesse nodded and the group walked out of the building. On their way out they passed a group of about twelve high school students and who looked to be their teachers. They were almost past them when a petite brunette turned to the vic's boyfriend.

"Jesse?" she asked incredulously. The team stopped in their tracks.

"Rachel." he stated.

**Oh my gosh I feel like this chapter was really bad, I'm so sorry my head is KILLING me but I really felt like I had to update. Apologize for any confusion, leave a review and I'll clear it up in the next chapter as best I can.**


End file.
